Wiki Fargas
Fargas Nom : Fargas Date de Naissance : 09/08/1992 '''(27 ans) Taille / Poids : '''1m73 / 89kg Gimmick : Il en a eu plusieurs, italien anti-amérique devenu King Fargas puis l'Italian Killer avant de devenir l'Unstable. Coup spécial : Pelé Kick, Spinning Clothesline Finisher : Mysterious Clothesline, Kill him (Double Underhook DDT) CAW Universe Wrestling (2016-2018) Fargas débute heel originaire d'Italie, il déteste tout ce que représente les fans, le peuple d'Amérique . Il débute à SUMMERSLAM 2016 par un segment remarqué, où il dit haïr le public. Il attaque ensuite DJ Ace après sa victoire contre Mark Henry et le blesse à coup de chaise. The European Exterminators, Intercontinental Champion, King Fargas & Tag Team Champion Au SHOW#3 il annonce qu'il fait équipe avec Nano, un duo s'appelant The European Exterminators, puis il perd par disqualification contre Josh après que Nano, son coéquipier, ait attaqué son adversaire avec sa batte barbelée. Au SHOW#4 The European Exterminators battent Josh et DJ Ace, ils veulent détruire ce dernier, mais The Project X les empêchent. Ils attaquent plus tard Evan Savage, facilitant la tâche à Chris Dryer. Ils sont donc du côté de Mister James Benny Cash, le directeur insupportable de CAWUniverse. Au PPV Night of Champions, alors qu'ils allaient gagnés dans leur Handicap Extreme Rules Match contre DJ Ace par K.O, Damien Sandow intervient en tant que messager, et fait annuler le match. Lors du MainEvent du PPV, Fargas remporte une énorme Battle Royal pour devenir Intercontinental Champion, mais il donne le titre à Nano pour prouver sa fidélité. Lors du SHOW#5 Spécial King Of The Ring, Nano et lui se font à nouveau interrompre par Damien Sandow en début de show. Il bat Josh en un temps record, parvient à le blesser à cause d'Abazith, le kendo stick spécial de Nano, et se qualifie pour la finale du tournois King of the Ring. Il fête son anniversaire lors du SHOW#6, il apparaît en début de show avec Nano pour annoncer la nouvelle, puis il bat Mojo "The Prince" un peu plus tard, et devient King Fargas, le jour même de son anniversaire ! Au SHOW#7 The European Exterminators interviennent sous les ordres du directeur pour attaquer le messager Damien Sandow mais ils se font vite interrompre par Project X, Amazing Austin et leurs deux adversaires du soir, qu'ils battent. Il perd contre Mojo "The Prince" à Hell In A Cell. Damien Sandow lance une nouvelle ère. Au CUW Live #1, il perd son match de tournois au titre CUW World contre Evan Savage par DQ suite à l'attaque de Nano sur Savage. The European Exterminators sabotent la fin du show, en faisant gagner Wild Crusher par DQ contre Tony St-Michel, ils se plaignent de Damien Sandow et souhaitent le retour de Mr James Benny Cash. Malheureusement, ils se font avoir par Wild Crusher et le Duo2Choc qui ont le dernier mot. The European Exterminators battent Project X au CUW Live #2 et se qualifient directement pour la finale du tournois CUW Tag Team. The European Exterminators interviennent en fin de match pour faire face au Duo2Choc lors du CUW Live #3. On apprend plus tard que Mister James Benny Cash fait son retour. Lors du CUW Live #4, The European Exterminators battent Duo2Choc grâce à une intervention de Mister James Benny Cash. Ils deviennent ainsi les premiers et tout nouveaux champions par équipe de l'histoire de la CUW. . Il est le dernier éliminé de la Team Benny Cash, par DJ Ace, suite à une intervention surprise de Al Attack, qui lui a porté un Frog Splash au PPV Last Survivor. Mr. James Benny Cash est donc viré, Big Show fait son retour en tant que Chairman. Au CUW Live #5 son match contre Al Attack est gâché par Duo2Choc, il finit en No-Contest. Au CUW Live #6 il bat Tony St-Michel suite à une distraction de Nano. Il attaque Ryan Wilson le faisant gagner par DQ alors que ce dernier était en train de dominer Nano. Ils défendront donc leur titre par équipe contre Duo2Choc à Tribal Stage. Il interrompt Mojo lors du CUW Live #7 et il gagne un Triple Threat avec Mojo "The Prince" suite à une double soumission sur Silver Trash Lors du CUW Live #8 King Fargas vient réconforter Nano & Helen, défaitistes face à Ryan Wilson & Daenerys. Trahison, Retraite, Awards, Mysterious Man & Road to CAWMania Il se fait trahir par Nano au PPV Tribal Stage à coup d'Abazith lors du Harcore Tag Team Match contre Duo2Choc, et perd donc les titres par équipe. C'est donc la fin des European Exterminators. Lors du CUW Live #10 Spécial Slammy Awards il reçoit les Awards de Speecheur of the Year & Debut of the Year mais n'apparaît pas. Il est désigné Superstar of the Year et se présente finalement, pour annoncer sa retraite suite à une blessure au dos. Il se fait ensuite attaquer par Mysterious Man après avoir dit "Adieu". En vérité, il s'agit d'une ruse, Mysterious Man étant prochainement Fargas déguisé. Il avait d'ailleurs attaqué Wild Crusher pendant son match lors du CUW Live #9, l'ayant donc fait perdre. En tant que Mysterious Man, on l'apperçoit derrière Duo2Choc dans les locaux au CUW Live #11 et plus tard, il distrait Wild Crusher pendant son match en apparaissant via le titantron, permettant la victoire à Dryer. Mysterious Man ne parvient pas à remporter le titre CUW World en perdant contre Wild Crusher au PPV Festival Road dans un Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match épique. Il surprend tout le monde en entrant 24ème au 30-man Festival Road Match où il élimine Nano le tirant vers l'extérieur du ring et l'attaquant avec Abazith. Il rentre sur le ring à la toute fin de match et sème le doute sur la victoire de Jeff Wesley en s'autoproclamant vainqueur du match. Fargas s'autoproclamant vainqueur du premier Festival Road Match. Au CUW Live #12 Jeff Wesley et King Fargas se font face, Big Show leur annonce qu'ils s'affronteront à Place Of Expulsion dans un Last Man Standing Match pour déterminer lequel parmi les deux aura sa place au MainEvent de CAWMania. Au CUW Live #14, il apparaît en tant que Mysterious Man, et attaque Nano & Helen à coup de chaise alors qu'ils étaient en train d'entrer dans l'arène. Il perd ensuite son match par DQ suite aux coups de chaises répétés. En tant que King Fargas, son Last Man Standing Match contre Jeff Wesley finit en No Contest lors du MainEvent du PPV Place of Expulsion , ils iront donc tout deux au MainEvent de CAWMania. Match 6 étoiles au passage. King Fargas interrompt la cérémonie de Mojo lors du CUW Live #16 disant du prince qu'il est incapable de devenir champion CUW World. En tant que Mysterious Man, il attaque le champion hardcore Chris Dryer en Backstage lors du CUW Live #17 et révèle son intérêt pour le titre CUW World remis vacant suite à la blessure de Wild Crusher. Toujours en tant que Mysterious Man, il remporte la 12-Man Battle Royal au CUW Live #18 et devient le tout nouveau champion CUW World grâce à l'intervention d'Undertaker sur Ryan Wilson en toute fin de match. En tant que King Fargas, il revient au CUW Live #119 pour finalement se prendre un coup d'Abazith dans le crâne par Nano et rejoindre une civière. King Fargas utilise cette ruse afin de se dire forfait pour CAWMania. Au MainEvent de CAW Mania, King Fargas est dit "forfait" (il se cache en réalité sous le costume de Mysterious Man). Un important duel commence entre Mysterious Man & Jeff Wesley. Puis Fargas nous dévoilera sa manigance en se révélant être depuis le début Mysterious Man pour la plus grande surprise des fans ! Et c'est Fargas qui finira vainqueur de la rencontre, conservant ainsi sa CUW World Championship dans le MainEvent de CAWMania, on peut dire qu'il a obtenu la consécration de sa carrière à à peine 24 ans ! Perte de titre & Hardcore Champion Lors du Road to Medieval Doors il perd son titre contre le nouveau dirigeant provisoire Mojo "The Prince" au CUW#20. Il se révolte contre le Royaume de Mojo et bat "The Giant" Mattev au CUW#21 . Son match contre Ryan Wilson se transforme en No-Contest au CUW #22. Ils affronteront donc tout deux Mojo à Medieval Doors, pour tenter de faire renverser le Royaume instauré par le quadruple champion. C'est dans un Triple Threat mouvementé dans lequel son armée italienne s'est confrontée à celle du Royaume de Mojo, que Fargas est parvenu à devenir champion Hardcore à Medieval Doors, Prime est intervenue pour virer les deux armées, et Ryan Wilson a remporté le titre suprême, la CUW World Championship. Rivalité Nano & Hardcore Championship Alors qu'il voulait reformer The European Exterminators et transformer le titre hardcore en titre européen, Nano l'attaque violemment lors du CUW#24 pour récupérer son titre Hardcore. C'est le début des écuries et il fait partie de la brand orange : Banzaï ! Au BANZAÏ #1, il intervient après le match de Nano contre Ibe Colossus pour lui porter sa Mysterious Clothesline et devenir pour la deuxième fois Hardcore Champion, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps car un nouveau venu du nom de Crazy Jack intervient et le bat pour devenir nouveau champion. Au BANZAÏ #2, il perd un Triple Threat comprenant Cazy Jack & Nano, au profit du French Hardcore. Retour des European Exterminators, European & Tag Team Championship Au PPV CUW VS IHW, Fargas bat Nano dans un Hardcore Match, il transforme le titre Hardcore en titre Européen et reforme The European Exterminators avec Nano. La team qui a fait des ravages est de retour ! Au BANZAÏ #3, '''Fargas envisage d'agrandir The European Exterminators et prendre le contrôle de la CUW. Nano & Fargas parviennent à vaincre The Wolves et deviennent pour la deuxième fois les CUW Tag Team Champions ! Au '''BANZAÏ #4, '''Les European Exterminators s'attaquent à Ryan Wilson et félicitent Daniyal Nazarbayev même si le Kazakh Phenom reste neutre. Plus tard, Fargas bat Mojo (au passage devenu poète) et redevient le provocateur d'autrefois ! Au '''BANZAÏ #5, '''même pas le show annoncé que les European Exterminators tabassent violemment Prime, le président de la CUW. De jours en jours, le clan s'accroît pour le plus grand bonheur de Fargas, l'European Champion ! Au MainEvent, Fargas affronte Ryan Wilson dans un Lumberjack Match, Ryan Wilson l'emporte avec l'aide des Primeau. Au '''PPV Fantasy Circle, Nano & Fargas conservent leurs titres face aux Primeau, grâce à une trahison de Simon Gael Primeau sur son père (Prime) Alors que durant le MainEvent, les European Exterminators (Doherty, Celle Strobbe, Eliott Ferdinand) sont venus aider Daniyal Nazarbayev dans son match contre Ryan Wilson pour le titre CUW World, Fargas débarque avec Nano, il leur ordonne d'arrêter tout ça qualifiant Daniyal d'eurasien et donc de probable traître en qui il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance. Mais Fargas ne convainc pas les membres de son clan qui devient donc fissuré. Fargas, voyant Daniyal ayant pris possession de son clan appelé désormais World Elite, défie Daniyal Nazarbayev au BANZAÏ #6 et met en jeu son propre titre ! Il bat Daniyal Nazarbayev par DQ et conserve son titre grâce à un sacrifice de confiance auquel Daniyal a été contraint de passer afin de solidifier son clan. Au BANZAÏ #7, '''il détruit à coup de chaise Giacommo Nono pendant son entrée, le mafieux n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer dans des pomos précédentes. Dans le MainEvent, The European Exterminators perdent par DQ contre le Duo2Choc, suite à une attaque très agressive sur les bras de Tony St Michel sous les yeux de Ryan Wilson qui n'a rien pu faire pour sauver le Brujah ! Au '''BANZAÏ #8, en vue de son match pour le titre CUW World contre Ryan Wilson au PPV Kung Fu Time, Nano lâche Fargas en rejoignant la World Elite, Fargas perd ainsi son titre par équipe. Deuxième trahison donc du French Hardcore. Fargas, va-t-il revenir plus fort ? Chute de Fargas, Rivalité Jeff Wesley & Italian Killer Au BANZAÏ #9, Fargas a un segment dans lequel il se dispute avec sa mère qui veut le voir de retour à la maison. Au MainEvent, il y a No-Contest entre lui et Wire, dans un Beat the Clock Challenge Match. Au PPV Kung Fu Time, il perd son titre contre Giacommo Nono dans un Steel Cage Match à cause de sa mère qui a ouvert la porte au profit de son rival. Au BANZAÏ #10 Spécial Draft, '''avant leur match tag team, une confrontation surgit entre Nano & Fargas Les rivaux japonais de Meganight Speed Wolf & Xenesis ne se sont pas présentés, donnant la victoire aux European Exterminators. La World Elite débarque et anéanti Fargas qui est juste après cela, drafté à Meganight ! Au '''MEGANIGHT #11, alors que Fargas jouait avec son adversaire, il pète un plomb à cause de sa mère et détruit Big Baby Candy, il le bat donc. Après le match, Jeff Wesley dit qu'il a honte de s'être fait vaincre par cette blague qu'est Fargas au MainEvent de CAWMania et qu'il veut un rematch. Au MEGANIGHT #12, '''il perd contre Jeff Wesley. (ça fait 1 partout) Jeff Wesley affirme que Fargas n'est plus du tout le même. Au '''MEGANIGHT #13, Jeff Wesley bat Chris Dryer pour devenir le nouveau champion du monde poids lourd. Fargas intervient après le match et demande un ultime match à Bad Thougts pour savoir qui est le plus fort des deux, et le perdant sera viré de Meganight. Au PPV Bad Thoughts, dans un Extreme Rules Match serré, Jeff Wesley conserve son titre contre Fargas : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgH6ogCPLVU Fargas est donc de retour à la division BANZAÏ, '''et au '''BANZAÏ #13, '''il s'attaque à Nano avec une chaise pendant son match contre Arlock. Au '''BANZAÏ #14, '''Fargas continue ses Chairshot cette fois ci sur Arlock pendant son entrée. Au '''BANZAÏ #15, '''Fargas perd par abandon contre Xenesis. On ne reconnaît plus Fargas. Au '''BANZAÏ #16, '''après avoir battu Adam Despreays dans un match du tournois KOTR, Fargas prend un micro, gigote tel un névrosé et dit s'être enfin débarrassé d'une personne qui l'a fait perdre un temps fou, il dit qu'il a tué sa propre mère !! Personne le croit, le fou ! Fargas annonce ensuite un Fatal-4Way à The 100 comprenant lui, Cactus Z, Arlock et Nano défendant son titre CUW Golden Eagle et ce sera dans un Barbed Wire Match !! Fargas devient ainsi l'Italian Killer !! Au '''PPV The 100, c'est Nano qui s'impose et conserve sa ceinture, Fargas a faillit gagner jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse distraire par Docteur Doze (manager de Cactus Z) transportant un cercueil. Fargas a alors abandonné la partie en courant poursuivre le mystérieux cercueil. C'est la fin des Brands, la CUW revient avec un show unique ! Au CUW#101, Fargas perd contre Evan Savage et ne se qualifie pas pour la finale du tournois King of the Ring : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDbHn6DZj5E Au CUW#102, le champion européen Tony St Michel l'agresse et le remplace pour son match #1Contender contre Vladimir Malenko Au CUW#103, '''il perd contre Vladimir Malenko et ne devient pas challenger n°1 au titre européen de Tony St Michel. Au '''CUW#104, '''il interrompt le Dr. Doze, il dit qu'il a besoin de se faire soigner, qu'il est devenu totalement instable, passé du MainEvent de CAWMania à jobber, il squash ensuite Cody Leavens et après le match, Evan Savage prend l'Unstable avec rage et le défie Fargas à Gothic Way dans un match pour déterminer celui qui a fait la plus grosse descente de niveau à la CUW. Au '''PPV Gothic Way Fargas perd contre Evan Savage, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ugJnM5YTmo comme le montre la vidéo, Fargas quitte la CUW après sa nouvelle défaite. Le soir même, Triple H annonce que la WWE a racheté la CUW. Retour pour sauver la CUW, Rivalité Ogobor & Rivalité Ryan Wilson Au PPV Survivor Series, il fait son retour au 20vs20SurvivorSeriesMatch : https://youtu.be/QzuYJNcwrBw?t=1754 il aide Nano & Arlock face au Shield, il élimine Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, mais se fera éliminé par The Rock en avant avant dernier. Au CUW#105, il confirme sa réconciliation avec Nano et annonce qu'il veut annihiler le Roi Ogobor. Au MainEvent du CUW#106, il bat Mojo le Prince grâce à une distraction de James Taylor : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb2m3RDZL0Y Au CUW#107, il introduit le show, en annonçant la stipulation de son match contre le King Ogobor qui aura lieu au PPV Ice Spirit : un Buried in Snow Match ! Au MainEvent, Mojo The Prince & King Ogobor battent Fargas & James Taylor. Au PPV Ice Spirit, il enterre King Ogobor dans la neige grâce à Arlock venu le sauver ! Fargas après avoir enterré King Ogobor dans la neige. Au CUW#108 Spécial Noël, Fargas vient prendre un cadeau du père Noël et il s'avère être.. la hache d'Ogobor déguisé en père Noël ! Le Roi Ogobor se venge sur sa défaite de dimanche dernier en mettant KO l'instable Fargas ! Au CUW#109 Slammy Awards, Fargas remporte l'Award de l'OMG Moment of the Year ! Il dit qu'il compte encore surprendre tout le monde dans l'avenir. Il participe plus tard au lynchage de Ryan Wilson (le détenteur de 4 trophées dont Superstar of the Year 2017) Au CUW#110, il apparaît étrangement au brawl de fin de match de James Taylor-Steeve Zeyland dans le laboratoire de Steeve Zeyland (unmasked Cactus Z) où il conclue le show en portant sa Mysterious Clothesline sur un Ryan Wilson unmasked qui était curieusement lui aussi dans le laboratoire ! Au CUW#111, Fargas interrompt le speech de James Taylor pour lui affirmer que Ryan Wilson ne gagnera pas le 30-man Festival Road Match car il dit l'avoir déjà battu mentalement, et qu'il compte lui fracturer le cou ! Au PPV Festival Road II, '''Fargas rentre 17ème au Festival Road Match et se jette directement sur Ryan Wilson ! Jeff Wesley fait son grand retour après 172 jours d'inactivité, éliminant des tas de lutteurs, mais Fargas le calme avec sa Mysterious Clothesline. La finale est entre Wild Crusher (plus revu depuis Bad Thoughts) Ryan Wilson et Fargas ! Fargas continue de surprendre l'univers de la CUW en s'auto-éliminant.. C'est ce qui a déconcentré Ryan Wilson et a causé son élimination face à Wild Crusher qui va enfin pouvoir faire son MainEvent de CAWMania ! Au '''CUW#112, il participe au clash du début de show et affirme mériter un match de titre car personne ne l'a éliminé. Ryan Wilson est le dernier intervenant, il rapporte l'annonce de Ric Dagus, les 6 hommes s'affronteront dans un Elimination Chamber Match pour le titre CUW World de James Taylor, le gagnant affrontera Wild Crusher à CAWMania II dans le MainEvent. Et que ce soir, une Battle Royal où le gagnant rentrera en 6ème position dans ce même Elimination Chamber Match, Ryan Wilson finit par clasher tout le monde. Evan Savage finit le dernier sur le ring pour un avant goût. Lors du MainEvent du CUW#112, '''Ryan Wilson remporte la Battle Royal et rentrera donc 6ème à l'Elimination Chamber Match : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbrS8EO2-RM Lors du '''CUW#113, Fargas affronte Tornicus, https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=89&v=Zgsb7eUfipA le match se transforme en Tag Team Match entre Nano & Fargas vs Giacommo Nono & Tornicus. Les European Exterminators finissent disqualifiés en blessant gravement Giacommo Nono. Plus tard lors du Triple Threat entre James Taylor, Ryan Wilson et Jeff Wesley pour le titre CUW World, https://youtu.be/HR76aCNlEtw?t=117 Fargas intervient pour s'attaquer à ses deux rivaux Jeff Wesley et Ryan Wilson permettant la conservation du titre de James Taylor. Lors du CUW#114, Fargas sabote la victoire d'Evan Savage qui allait peut être devenir new champ et annonce qu'il affrontera James Taylor la semaine prochaine pour le titre CUW World et qu'il va le détrôner juste avant Place of Expulsion II. Lors du CUW#115, Fargas ne parvient pas à battre James Taylor pour le titre CUW World, en partie à cause de Ryan Wilson et Jeff Wesley. Jeff Wesley vs Evan Savage vs Steeve Zeyland vs Ryan Wilson vs James Taylor © vs Fargas dans un Elimination Chamber Match à Place of Expulsion II et après des tas de surprises, c'est finalement Jeff Wesley qui l'emporte dans un combat final l'opposant au malheureux Fargas rentré en 1er dans la rencontre. A CAWMania II, Fargas bat Ryan Wilson avec l'aide de Nano dans un Casket Retirement Match. A la fin du PPV, la CUW est fermée par le Big Show. Be the Champ Game (2018-2019) Fargas participe au projet BTCG lancé par Stone Cold. Il perd un Triple Threat lors d'Extreme Rules 2018 contre Van Zorm © et Arlock au profit de ce dernier qui devient nouveau World Heavyweight Champion : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jP57qajJfw L'Italian Killer défie ensuite le Balance Luchador Renato Ferrez dans un match pour être aspirant n°1 au titre poids lourd. A Hell in a Cell 2018, il perd le match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZjU5s_fATg Il perd le Money In the Bank Match au profit de Cactus Z au PPV Money in the Bank 2018 : '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=71&v=xT5sEf5Cr_M Il bat Elky & Zack Ryder au '''Smackdown du Road to TLC : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkdXT66Dj4I A TLC 2018, il ne gagne pas le Fatal-4-Way TLC Match, comprenant aussi Renato Ferrez, Arlock © et Elky Negremmu au profit de ce dernier : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XKbnn4_Q5s Au Royal Rumble 2019, il se fait sortir par Edge et Cactus Z dans le Royal Rumble match pour le titre poids lourd. Au PPV Elimination Chamber 2019, il a l'air d'avoir discuté d'un plan avec Arlock. A Elimination Chamber 2019, dans l'Elimination Chamber Match, il est rentré premier mais a finit vainqueur du match, il affrontera le World Heavyweight Champion à Wrestlemania https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=dC8C0y35AeU Il envoie un message à Dolph Ziggler, en apparaissant avec ses deux plus grands alliés : Arlock et Nano. Lors du Road to Wrestlemania, Fargas est devenu... Fargock !! Une fusion de lui et du psychopathe Arlock ! Il ne parvient pas à battre le World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler au MainEvent de Wrestlemania dans un Three Stage of Hell Match à cause de l'intervention d'Ogobor venu se venger d'Ice Spirit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o1FMKjjO0s Le Be the Champ Game est fermé après Wrestlemania. CAWLanta Fargas a participé à CAWLanta dans lequel il est arrivé 5ème sur 12 participants. The New CUW (2019) Mr. Wald réouvre la fédération, le CUW#120 signe le grand retour de la fédération ! Fargas débarque en fin de show faire une annonce choc : il est le nouveau General Manager, il fera les cartes et il a installé un système particulier et révolutionnaire ! Fargas est devenu Face ! Suite à son système, il empêche Lucian Shook d'être directement champion, et attire les foudres de Mr. Wald. Lors du CUW#121, Mr. Wald n'est pas d'accord avec le fait que le MainEvent soit Nano vs Tommy Duncan. Une confrontation sérieuse a lieu entre le directeur et le General Manager officiel de la CUW. Dans un autre segment, Fargas & Nano discutent du mauvais début d'Arlock à la nouvelle CUW, mais Fargas dit qu'Arlock va se rattraper. Lors du MainEvent du même show, Fargas trahit Nano avec une Mysterious Clothesline inattendu ! Au CUW#122, Fargas explique son acte, il dit qu'il était persuadé que Nano allait le trahir une 3ème fois et donc, qu'il l'a fait à sa place. Fargas est ensuite interrompu par DJ Ace, et les deux anciens grands rivaux de 2016 arrivent à s'entendre ! Au CUW#123, Fargas encourage DJ Ace pour son match de titre contre Lucian Shook dans le MainEvent. Pour éviter les interventions, il décide que ça se passera dans un Steel Cage Match et il s'occupera lui même de Kaieburg et de Kheops dans un Triple Threat Match Il ne parvient pas à gagner le match suite à l'intervention de Nano : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdqW5bDWiW0 Fargas affronte Nano dans un Cave Match à Cavernous Clash, à cause d'Ogobor il se fait vaincre par Nano. Nano portant son Coast to Coast sur Fargas tenant un rocher ! La Swanton Bomb de Nano pour la victoire. Après ce PPV dangereux et hors du commun conçu par Mr. Wald, la CUW a reçue des plaintes, et a du fermer. Password Survivor Game Fargas a terminé 7ème du jeu, son alliance avec Arlock a été très remarqué ! Il a gagné un mini-jeu et s'est fait éliminé dans un match à élimination par Jeff Hardy. WWE (2019) Fargas signe à la WWE Juillet 2019, il évolue à Smackdown. Lors du Road to Extreme Rules, il entame une rivalité contre Santino Marella : https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=8&v=hk2iVhnKFzE , il veut transformer le titre USA de Santino en titre European. A Extreme Rules 2019, il perd contre Santino Marella suite à l'intervention d'Arlock venu le trahir : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9luWb5v448 La rivalité Arlock-Fargas est lancé pour le Road to Over the Limit dans lequel il a perdu contre Edge au Smackdown#1 mais a vaincu Rey Mysterio (dans un match où il était possédé par Arlock) au Smackdown#2 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iK9sGXVFMG8 A Over the Limit 2019, il bat Arlock dans un Casket Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=194&v=WaW0CIO8F58 Il forme le European Barrage avec Hornswoggle & Wade Barrett, et a un match contre Edge, Santino Marella & Tommy Duncan à Capitol Punishment où les ceintures sont remises en jeu. Il est le dernier survivant du match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OydcQetIa98 et remporte donc le titre USA de Santino Marella qu'il transforme ainsi en titre européen comme convenu ! Palmarès * 1x CUW World Champion (14 jours) * 2x European Champion (49 jours) * 2x CUW Tag Team Champion (64 jours) * 3x Hardcore Champion (3 jours) * 1x Intercontinental Champion (2 minutes) * Vainqueur King of The Ring Tournament 2016 * Superstar of the Year 2016 * Début of the Year 2016 * Speecher of the Year 2016 * Chute of the Year 2017 * OMG Moment of the Year 2017. Catégorie:Tout